


News

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike returns to Italy with a message for Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

He hesitated at the door the way he’d hesitated a hundred times on the way. He’d forgotten how long a transatlantic trip on a cargo ship could take. Once on, he thought of diving in and walking back to the States, but something kept calling him on. His sense of responsibility, he guessed. Or maybe just the memory of the smell of her hair.

And now he was back at her apartment door, the same one where he’d stood with Angel all those months ago. He lifted his arm to knock, almost turned one more time, then rapped his knuckles against the wood.

Just as before Andrew opened the door. “Spike! Mio amico. Welcome.”

“Hey. Wondered if Buffy were about.”

He heard a feminine voice calling to the door. “Andrew. Who’s there?” And suddenly she was standing there. “Spike? My god, Spike?”

“Nibblet.” He tipped his head, scrutinizing her. “You’ve grown. Buffy here?”

She swayed a bit. “How? What happened? How?” He jumped across the threshold and caught her before she fainted.

“You okay, Bit?” He supported her weight as he walked her to the couch. “Know this must be a shock.”

“Yeah. Shock.” She looked up at the familiar face. “You’re alive. How?”

“Oh, Spike’s been back since a few weeks after we left Sunnydale. Or ‘il cratere Sunnydale’ as I like to call it. I saw him in LA.”

“What?” The previously woozy girl was instantly back on her feet, fire in her eyes. “What do you mean? What do you mean you’ve been back?” She glared at Spike. “And you didn’t even call?” She turned on Andrew, who took a step back. “And you knew! You are so dead!”

“I think I need to use the washroom.”

“You stay here, you little weasel.”

Andrew sat in the arm chair, his leg jiggling with nerves. “Please don’t hurt me. I bruise easily.”

She rammed her finger onto Spike’s chest. “What the fuck is up with you? What happened to loving Buffy forever and all that garbage. All that shit you moaned all summer when she was dead.”

He shifted foot to foot, trying to think of what to say. “Language Nibblet.”

“Dawn. My name is Dawn. And I said what the *fuck* is up with you?”

This time it was Spike’s turn to sit down. “I meant it. Always. I’ll always love your sister. But I know she doesn’t love me.”

“Right.” Dawn looked down at him, her arms crossed. “That’s why she cried herself to sleep for months after what happened. That’s why she said your name in her sleep. God, you idiot. She told me what you said, one night, when she’d been drinking.”

His head shot up at that. “Buffy doesn’t drink.”

“No, Buffy doesn’t drink well. She used to make these stupid noises, until she got into red wine. And don’t change the subject. She told you how you felt, and you just shrugged it off. I was right. You are a bastard.”

“You don’t understand...”

“You don’t understand. Jerk.” Dawn paced up and down on the carpet, her eyes fixed on his face. “A. She loved you. I think she still does. B. She’s dated exactly two vampires in her life, and she’s killed them both.”

“She didn’t kill me,” he interrupted.

“She thinks she did. She gave you the necklace. She didn’t exactly rip it off your neck when you started burning up, either. Do you know how guilty she feels? And hurt? And...”

“She’s been trying to move on,” Andrew interjected. “Like I told you. She’s out with the Immortal...”

“Shut up, Andrew.” Dawn stared him down and he slumped in the chair. “Yes, she’s been dating the Immoral, and that goof Kenneth from the council, and Carlos, who thinks he’s a rock star and is closer to my age than hers, and...”

“I think she loves the Immortal.”

Dawn took two steps towards Andrew’s chair and he tried to push his way through the back of it. “No. You love the Immortal. You think he’s hot. Now be quiet.” A puzzled look came over her face as she turned back to Spike. “Wait a minute. I didn’t invite you in.”

It was Spike’s turn to press into the couch. “I’ve been here before.”

“Andrew, get me a stake.”

“I need to talk to Buffy, Nibblet. I’ll apologize all you want later. She can stake me silly if that’s what she wants. But I have to tell her something, and I don’t want her to find out before I can tell her.”

“Right. What’s so important?” Dawn growled.

Spike stood up. “Angel’s dead.”


End file.
